I Will Not Fight Between Classes
by Little Green Voice
Summary: As a matter of fact, I can charm anyone if I want to", Malfoy lowered his voice and a scary, challenging look appeared in his eyes. "Even you." HPDM, a detention, a challenge and some of that usual sexual tension .. do I need to say more?


_A **Harry Potter **FanFiction story by** The Little Green Voice**_****

I WILL NOT FIGHT BETWEEN CLASSES

**Warnings: **_slash, double entendres, a yelling Madame Pince_  
**Disclaimer: **_There's a reason why I submit these to FanFiction dot net. So yep, I'm not owning anything._  
**Autor's Note: **_First of all, HUGE THANKS to my lovely (and super fast) beta Ed-LOVER-92!!! Although I did add a few things there after this was checked so... And secondly... um... well. Yeah, I know this isn't an update to Strange Disease as it very well SHOULD BE, but... I have the next chapter for it half written already but I'll first have to work my ass off for some school stuff (and don't ask how I managed find time to write this). Yeah, so. Just a little one shot with the overly used but oh-so-wonderful situation of....detention! :) Enjoy!_

Harry Potter returned his arch nemesis' hateful glare across the table and looked back at his parchment. The sentence "_I will not fight between classes_" was written to it total of 287 times now. He concentrated again and started writing again. After a minute or two, he sighed. 290 done, 710 to go. He glanced around in the library where they were serving their fifth detention together this semester. And it was only the third week after the end of summer holidays.

Even if writing _"I_ _will not fight between classes_" a thousand times would help him or his rival to remember that it was not allowed, did the teacher really think it would do any good? Besides, if they weren't allowed to fight between classes, did it mean they could do it _during_ classes? Harry _humph_ed at the thought. He looked up only to again face the usual scowl of the other boy sharing the fate of writing those stupid lines. He, once again, returned the favour and went back to his task.

To be honest, it was probably the most boring detention ever. Harry had had so many detentions that he could judge them quite well by now. Either McGonagall knew how seriously lethal boredom was for young boys, or she was running out of ideas for detentions for the two of them. Whichever was the reason for this most cruel way of torturing misbehaving youngsters, Harry was really starting to feel sorry for Muggles who got these kinds of punishments all the time.

Even McGonagall seemed to think it as a terribly boring task. She had left after the first fifteen minutes and asked the librarian to see that they'd finish their work and sit their two hours even if they'd finish before that. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can I copy your answers, Rose?" Said a Hufflepuff girl Harry hadn't seen before. There were a few young students sitting in a table next to them.

"No, you can't. You have to learn it by yourself," the girl called Rose answered.

"Can I?"

"No, Colin, you can't!"

After a minute or two of pointless "I will not fight…" Harry was lost in staring at the walls, table, his quill, the parchment, the ceiling, the bookshelves and listening to the talking of the younger students in the table next to theirs.

"Hi, Harry!" The said a young wizard from the next table. Harry noticed his fellow Gryffindor, Colin Creevey waving and smiling at him.

"Oh. Hi, Colin," he answered in his usual friendly manner. For once it wasn't annoying to see the young Gryffindor, even when his friends stared at him as if he had two heads and one wing. To be honest, they also looked at Colin quite approvingly, as he was on a first-name basis with this miracle called Harry Potter. Usually it was downright maddening, but now he was so bored that he could've laughed at it.

"What are you doing with _Malfoy_, Harry?" The young boy asked. Harry noticed Malfoy's face flinch with annoyance when he heard his name said in such a disrespectful manner and almost smirked. Anything that pissed Malfoy was good.

"School stuff. Actually, lines, we're having a detention." Harry explained. He was very glad of the opportunity to do something else than write, even if it was just for a few minutes until the librarian would notice.

"Lines? But I thought only Muggles do that kinds of things in detention!" This was the girl who had been called Rose before. She was a Hufflepuff with brown, straight hair and Harry supposed she was rather cute. "But anyway, I guess it's only proper that it's a boring job as it's supposed to be a punishment." Harry smiled and nodded at this, he couldn't help noticing how very alike his other best friend and this Rose were.

"So, Harry, what did you do?" Colin asked, eager to hear a good story.

"Fought during a break," Harry answered and pointed at Malfoy, "With him, obviously."

"Why?" Rose asked. She seemed to think it was _not_ obvious for Harry to fight Malfoy.

"Don't remember," Harry said, shrugging. He really didn't, he fought with Malfoy so often these days that he really hardly even cared to remember the reasons. Their bickering had only gotten worse after the summer holidays - although Hermione and probably all the teachers were hoping they would grow up and get over it, after all they were supposed to graduate this year. Well, it wasn't Harry's fault that the blonde boy was as annoying as ... well, Malfoy actually was just so annoying there was nothing to compare him with.

"I do. You overreacted when I told the truth about Weasel's so-called _new_ shirt." Malfoy didn't lift his eyes from his writing while saying it, but did sneak a glance to check if Harry was annoyed. And yes he was.

Surely Harry had once or twice wondered why Malfoy got him so on the edge with just a few words, but he had never found a reason except for the obvious: that Malfoy just was such an unbearable git. Hermione had once pointed out that if annoyance was a solid, useful material it could be harvested forever if someone just put Harry in the same room with Malfoy and waited a few minutes. Harry thought she was quite right.

Although he really felt like snapping something evil at the idiot brat, Harry decided to not answer that one. After all, he didn't want a new detention while he was still serving this latest one. So, ignoring Malfoy, he proceeded to chat with Colin about the next Quiddich match. After ten or so minutes Madam Pince coughed meaningfully and sent an I-will-tell-your-teacher-look in their direction, and Harry thought it was best to end the break and get back to work.

A hundred or so "I will not fight between classes" later, Harry was back to being dead bored. He turned to watch Colin and his two friends talking about the latest Potions essay.

"Rose, please check if this is right," Colin asked, handling his essay to the girl.

"Fine. But I'm not writing it for you," Rose said with a strict look.

"Thanks! You're always so nice, Rose ... Couldn't you do just one chapter?" Colin tried with a look on his face that reminded Harry of Ron asking Hermione to do something he could've done himself just for the sake of having something to do with her. Harry smiled at that thought while the two students started a useless debate.

"No I can't."

"Please...!"

"No."

"Just half a chapter?"

"No."

"You're never going to charm her that way, Colin" Harry teased after watching the bickering for a while with an amused grin. His comment made Colin blush and confirmed his real motives. He still kept on asking her to help him.

"And how would you know anything about charming girls while even the Weasel's got himself a girlfriend and you don't?" There came the sneering comment from the Slytherin facing him. Harry glared back at the Slytherin, feeling the usual annoyance grow. Oh, how he just wanted to slap him hard and make that stupid grin fade! Malfoy's trademark smirk grew wider and Harry knew his face was betraying his annoyance.

"As if you're any better! You couldn't charm anyone with brains!" Harry snapped, a little louder than was needed. Really, it wasn't his fault all the even remotely interesting girls were already taken. "But you do seem to be satisfied with your brainless groupies who just care about looks and money!"

"Oh, really Potter? Is that so?" Why did Malfoy seem to enjoy so much whenever he got Harry annoyed? Didn't he have better things to do than annoy innocent people?!

"Yeah," Harry said almost a little breathless of all his mental angry huffing and puffing. He crossed his arms partly to prevent them from shaking with annoyance, partly to stop himself from throwing something at the slimy git. Why was this bloke such an asshole?

"As a matter of fact, I can charm _anyone_ if I want to", Malfoy lowered his voice and a scary, challenging look appeared in his eyes. "Even you."

"Yeah, right. How about you prove that, git," Harry snapped. He was now all ready for a new fight and a detention. It sure would be worth it to get to punch that stupid arrogant bastard.

"I think I will," Malfoy said in a soft, thoughtful voice. He leaned back on his seat and scanned Harry in a very unnerving way. He seemed to be plotting.

And then something really scary happened while Malfoy leaned forward with his arms crossed and resting on the table, he was staring at Harry without blinking.

His malicious grin grew an inch or so wider and very, _very _much more frightening. His eyes seemed to change from damp grey to a deep storm cloud colour when he stared at Harry in a very intense manner. Everything in his expression seemed to say _"I could rip you apart and eat you right here, right now," _and Harry felt his insides squirm strangely and shuddered. He felt somehow trapped. What did the blonde have in mind?

"Sure. You keep dreaming," Harry grunted - his voice not quite as strong and murderous as he would've wanted - and tried to glare Malfoy to death. It just was a little (read: _extremely_) hard while Malfoy was looking at him with that intense stare. It was creepy, but at the same time oddly intriguing.

Their intense staring contest was interrupted before it really started when a young girl's voice came from the table next to them, combined with muffled giggle from his friends. Apparently their word war had had some audience.

"You're never going to charm him that way, Malfoy," the girl, Rose, said in a very matter-of-fact tone, smiling innocently at the addressed Slytherin. Malfoy seemed surprised at this, but not annoyed. He glanced at the girl with a self-confident smirk.

"A young ignorant Hufflepuff like you wouldn't know, of course, but this is _exactly _how I'm going to charm him," Malfoy answered returning his eye contact to his prey. The mentioned prey was starting to feel more nervous than annoyed at that comment. He felt that there was a challenge in Malfoy's every word and action. This was a new kind duel, and Harry had no idea what the rules were. He only knew that it would be a walkover victory for Malfoy if he'd look elsewhere - and if he was truthful with himself, (which he really wasn't) he wanted to see what would come out of this.

"Going to 'charm' me then, Malfoy?" he asked, trying to sound uncaring and cool - and definitely not charmable.

"Yes. You asked me to, didn't you?" Malfoy had a barely visible predatory smile on his lips and he kept his voice down so only Harry could hear his words. "What's the matter, Potter? _Scared _of a little staring contest?" There definitely was a challenge in his voice. And in his eyes.

"You wish," Harry retorted, trying to put more daggers into his staring, but earning just a worryingly victorious smirk from the Slytherin. Whatever Malfoy was up to, Harry was definitely not going to let him win this battle!

Malfoy kept staring and leaned back in his chair, toying with his expensive quill with his right hand, left hand comfortably thrown over the backrest. He looked like he was ready to stare at Harry for the rest of the afternoon. Harry almost jumped when Malfoy suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silent stare-match.

"You know, Potter, I'm not such a bad person as you think I am," Malfoy said, almost managing to look honest, but his arrogance was still there. Harry gave his remark a suspecting_ humph_. "Really, I'm just bad enough to catch the interest of high and mighty Gryffindors with hero-complex. You know, opposites attract."

"I don't have a hero-complex," Harry grunted.

"But I have caught your interest, haven't I?" Malfoy's voice was low and soft and his predatory smile was growing when he talked quietly. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"I didn't say so," Harry tried to get his voice sound disgusted but didn't quite manage. He was too nervous. But why was he nervous? It was only Malfoy, he shouldn't let him get under his skin like this!

"But did you think so?"

"No." Harry answered right away. He knew he was sounding childish but he was getting annoyed again. What on earth was Malfoy up to, asking if Harry was interested- then Harry's thought was cut off by Malfoy, again.

"I think I _have _caught your interest," Malfoy stated, tilting his head a bit and once again seemed to x-ray Harry's head. He was sounding very sure of his thought. Harry didn't bother answer but just stared angrily and waited if the Slytherin was going to say something more. No, Malfoy had _not_ caught his interest.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure of it," the blonde continued, "_Because_," he spoke slowly and raised his other hand to his school-uniform required Slytherin-tie and loosened it and opened a few top buttons. Harry noticed a thin silvery chain with a small snake pendant in it. "Because of that _look_, Potter." Malfoy ended his slow sentence and dropped his hand back on the line-filled parchment on the table and flashed Harry a victorious smile that made his stomach flip.

"W-what look?" He stammered. He wasn't looking at Malfoy in any other way than hatefully! What was that git talking about? But at the same time Harry felt himself tensed. What if he _had _looked at Malfoy in some way? He shook the impossible idea out of his head. The guy was talking in stupid riddles! What did he mean! Why didn't he just spit it out?

Indeed, Malfoy seemed fairly content in just sitting there and staring at the very confused Harry. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction.

"What look?" Harry repeated, watching angrily at Malfoy who was pleasantly running his hand through his neat, blonde hair. Absentmindedly Harry wondered if it really was as soft as it looked. He made a note to himself to try and pull Malfoy's hair sometime during their next fight just to find out. The thought almost forced a smile over his angry expression.

"_That _look," Malfoy commented after a moment, "a hungry look."

Harry shook his head but kept his eyes on Malfoy's. Hungry? They had just had supper, what was he talking about? Then he realized the innuendo. Errr.... right_._

No.

He was _not_ looking at Malfoy hungrily.

Stupid idiot, what was he trying to prove? That Harry was attracted to him? As if that was possible! Even if Malfoy was a good-looking guy, he was still a Slytherin, a stupid Death-Eater wannabe and Harry's bitter rival!

"You're such an annoying puzzle," Harry sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position on the hard wood chair. Annoying puzzle, yes, but he rather did enjoy trying to figure him out. For the most of the time he was annoying as hell, but-

"You wouldn't want me in any other way," Malfoy said, smiling and shrugging, unknowing of how well his words ended Harry's halted thought. Malfoy crossed his arms behind his head. He was looking confident and pleased as if Harry had just complemented him. To tell you the truth, Harry was very surprised to hear something so flirty from his rival and enemy, but didn't wonder it for too long. At the moment Malfoy was being odd in many other ways - for an example not calling him Pot-Head.

"Actually, I would _rather_ have you _without _that superiority-complex of yours," Harry answered, realizing at the same time what he was saying and that it actually was true. If Malfoy would act even half less the arrogant Ice Prince he was and leave all the half-bloods, Weasleys and muggle-borns in peace, he might actually be an interesting person to get to know. Who knows, they might even be friends if it wasn't for that stupid Malfoy attitude!

A long silence followed. Malfoy looked at Harry with more intense interest after that remark and Harry was starting to feel rather bothered about it. He shifted uncomfortably. Why was he getting so nervous?

"So," Malfoy started with a small smile and broke the silence, "you _want _me, huh, Potter?"

That certainly woke Harry up from his thoughts. Malfoy's smirk grew when Harry's eyes widened. He had not meant to say it like that! There had been no double entendre what so ever in his words!

Harry opened his mouth for an angry retort but shut it quickly when he didn't know what to say. He felt his cheeks blush and felt embarrassed. Gosh, he was acting like a first year Hufflepuff crushing over a handsome Prefect - and that was _definitely_ not the case here! He did _not_ mean it like that and Malfoy _bloody well knew it_.

Why was he even in this stupid staring competition again? Right, because Malfoy was trying to prove to him that he could '_charm'_ anyone. Well it wasn't working. He was just getting more annoyed at the Slytherin. There was no way Malfoy could ever charm him - how could he? Even if the Slytherin was handsome and lean and tall, had the most intense dark eyes and soft beautiful white hair, what did it help? Harry was a _bloke!_ He liked _girls!_ He even had had a girlfriend ... or well, kind of. Although, he didn't really want to think about that fiasco... Actually Harry hadn't even considered asking any girl out or agreeing to start dating with anyone for a while. A _long_ while, that is. Girls were just somehow too ... too weepy and soft and ... _girly_. Harry sighed, half frustrated, half something else.

"That's interesting," Malfoy muttered to himself cutting Harry's thoughts and leaning forward his arms crossed on the table between them. His stare intensified but Harry had no idea what it meant, he just felt his insides squirm again when he met those intensely dark grey eyes across the table. This table was really getting too small for the both of them.

Harry stayed quiet. He had no idea what to say, so he kept on staring at Malfoy with a little frustrated frown. This was just stupid. What was Malfoy trying to prove with this? Harry was by no means 'charmed'. _Nuh-uh_. He was just feeling very _uncomfortable_ when he was stared at so intensely. Malfoy was supposed to glare at him, not stare like that.

"It's also very interesting, Potter, that you _aren't denying_ anything," Malfoy pointed out and his gaze seemed to wander around Harrys face and body. It made Harry feel exposed and shaken.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked accusingly, glad his voice didn't shiver as much as he felt his body shivering. What was wrong with him? It was only Malfoy!

"I mean that you didn't _deny _wanting me. Not denying usually means that you agree. Seems to me that the Boy Who Lived has taken a fancy to his worst rival and the son of a Death Eater! Talk about forbidden love - even Romeo and Juliet weren't in so much trouble," Malfoy's eyes seemed to darken and his smile grew dangerous - but not scary dangerous. Harry's first impression was that it was an invitation to a risky adventure. His heart leaped affrightedly when Malfoy leaned towards him and his voice lowered to hardly audible hoarse whisper _"I've always found everything forbidden very intriguing."_

At that Harry mentally shook his head and thoughts back to real life.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Malfoy. I'm not interested in you. That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Harry felt himself almost shaking of - of anger, of course, nothing else - while saying that. This was stupid. This needed to end now. He stood up.

"Now excuse me," Harry snapped at the surprised Malfoy and walked towards the exit of the library.

"Mister Potter, you have a detention!" Harry heard Madam Pince yell. He had never heard her yell in the library.

"I'm coming back," he snapped and walked out. Once he got out in the corridor he decided to head to the nearest toilets. At least that would be a good excuse should he run into McGonagall.

He felt his rage cool down while walking the chilly corridor. Only now he realized how hot and sweaty he had gotten - the librarian must have forgotten to open the windows. What on earth was going on in Malfoy's head when he made their detention into a staring contest and tried to prove that he could charm him? Why would he even _want_ to charm him? Why would _he_ want to be charmed by Malfoy? It was true that Harry had felt intrigued and drawn towards Malfoy when he looked at him like that - somehow hungrily. But it was just Malfoy acting all flirty because of some stupid thing he wanted to prove! For a moment Harry had almost enjoyed his company. But why did it always go like this? Why did they need to prove themselves to each other in every possible and impossible matter?

When he opened the toilet door and walked in he was already questioning the smartness of running away like a coward. Malfoy was probably having a good laugh at the "brave" Gryffindor. Harry had never thought he was very brave anyways, but it still felt odd that he had felt the need to run away from a - a stupid staring contest! Sure, Malfoy had gotten all weird and started talking in riddles filled with innuendos, but it was hardly an intolerable situation. He had to handle three or four fan girls per day - flirting and trying to throw themselves all over him - and he had never run away like this. To be honest, he had never been so nervous around the girls than what he had been just now - and actually still was. Malfoy had always had some ... _thing_ in him that made Harry all nervous and jumpy. That was probably the reason why he couldn't stop himself from launching to a fight whenever Malfoy so much as snorted in his general direction.

Harry was standing next to a small window in the large toilet room filled with sinks. This part of the castle was usually rather quiet on a late Friday afternoon, so he leaned on the window frame and stared outside. It had been a suffocating hot September day, and the air was still thick and hot, although it now looked cloudy. Harry could see rain clouds in the horizon; there was probably going to be a thunderstorm later.

He sighed in defeat. He was a dreadful Gryffindor. Running away from a flirtatious Slytherin. And hiding. _And_ he had said quite rude things to Malfoy. He surprised himself by wondering briefly if Malfoy had felt hurt by his sudden reaction. He had looked surprised and perhaps a little disappointed - had he wanted to keep on with that staring for some reason? He seemed to have enjoyed it immensely.

And what about Madam Pince... Harry winced at the thought. She might even give Harry more detention for just running off like that. Well, at least that would be served without Malfoy. Oddly, that thought didn't feel so comforting. He frowned at the idea. It didn't feel right to have detention without Malfoy. What on earth was there between them really.

For a moment he replayed the staring contest in his head.

_"You know, Potter, I'm not such a bad person as you think I am. Really, I'm just bad enough to catch the interest of high and mighty Gryffindors with hero-complex."  
_

- - -

__

"You're such an annoying puzzle."

"You wouldn't want me in any other way."

"_Actually, I would rather have you without that superiority-complex of yours."_

Suddenly he opened his eyes. For the second time that same sentence made him realize something. He stood silent and unmoving for a long time, staring at the same spot in the window frame, almost forgetting to breathe. Then he gave a quiet laugh at Malfoy's whisper.

_  
"I've always found everything forbidden very intriguing."_

He could sign that comment for himself too. Right now he was definitely intrigued. Very much so.

Not to mention that he was very surprised to be so very intrigued.

A little voice in his head (and in real life Hermione and Ron) had always kept on nagging that he was way too obsessed with his hatred for Malfoy. And the year when Dumbledore was killed ... well, if Harry was completely honest, he himself had started to doubt if it was normal to spy on every step and word of your rival.

Harry took a long breath and sighed once again. Well, it seemed that the Slytherin was right indeed. Even Romeo and Juliet weren't in so much trouble ...

He stood up straight and walked to the door. He was a bloody Gryffindor after all; he wasn't going to hide here like Moaning Myrtle. He opened the door but was stopped on his tracks.

Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of him, leaning on the doorframe. Without his Seeker reflects, Harry would have walked straight at him but was now instead standing only inches away from the blonde boy.

Malfoy seemed to have read his determination from his face.

"Were you on your way to do the Gryffindor thing about this?" he asked with a smirk that did strange things to Harry's body.

Harry felt his braveness falter when he found himself again trapped by the intense gaze. It seemed to be even _worse_ now that he acknowledged _why_ he was so affected by it. All he managed was a nervous nod. Malfoy smiled knowingly - and then hungrily - and caused Harry's stomach flip and fill with butterflies. Malfoy smirked as if he knew how weak Harry felt in front of him.

"Well, I'm here to do the _Slytherin _thing about this," Malfoy said and stepping forward pushed Harry back through the door and shut it behind himself. The pushing hand grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him closer. Harry felt Malfoy's other arm circle to his lower back and as if automatically Harry's hands moved to respond to the embrace. He felt like some kind of feel-good electricity was running up and down his body and his head felt dizzy when he looked into the blonde boy's eyes. He was met with grey eyes filled with yearning and emotions so strong that it almost felt violent.

_"That look - a hungry look."_ Had he looked at Malfoy like this without knowing it?

But there was also something shy and wary in it and Harry realized that his captor was holding back quite a lot. It was a question. _An invitation to a risky adventure_, he thought briefly when he allowed his right hand to wander up the other boy's neck and run through the blonde, soft (it was softer than he had thought) hair. The taller boy (but only by a few inches!) was holding him close in a very careful manner - Harry felt that it was to allow him to step back if he wanted. The thought made him tighten his own grip and he felt the other do the same. A sliver of joy flashed in the grey eyes.

Neither was going to walk away now. Harry didn't spare a moment for the thought: he was a _Gryffindor_ - and most importantly, he was very, _very _intrigued.

"How about you do that Gryffindor thing now," Malfoy whispered near his ear. Harry was surprised to hear the words so filled with emotion that they came out rather shaky, like shyness holding back an unyielding desire. On top of that, Malfoy sounded heavily out of breath. Harry couldn't believe he was affecting Malfoy so much. It sounded so arousing and the desire in those grey eyes was way too much - Harry couldn't do anything but obey right away. He lifted his head to meet the slightly parted lips.

First it was just a soft peck, really, until both realized that it was really happening and caught each other's lips again. Harry thought his heart would leap out of his chest any second now when he felt the soft, warm lips eagerly answer to his shy initiative. Malfoy was a very passionate person, Harry realized - and an amazing kisser. He felt his legs go liquid when he felt a tongue tickle his lips. He held his rival even closer. It had never felt this good to hold someone and to be held close.

It was only after a long time when the two broke apart, both completely breathless, lips slightly bruised and hair messed up. (Yes, in Harry's case even messier than normal. Let's just imagine it's possible, okay?) At some point Malfoy had managed to trap Harry between himself and the wall next to the door. The position was arousing to Harry and he could remember all those times when Malfoy had slammed him against the floor in a similar manner and intensity - but with an angry look on his face. How come he had missed all that tension between them?

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that to you," Malfoy sighed huskily, hunger still audible in his voice and visible in his eyes. He rested his forehead to the stone wall next to Harry's head and closed his eyes.

"How much?" Harry breathed with a pleased smile on his lips.

"Too much," Malfoy sighed, "There were a few times last week when I was so close to dragging you to an empty classroom and snogging you senseless … and _more_...." Harry felt exciting shivers run through his body at the thought. It felt so amazing to be the target of so much passion, and not by just anyone but by _Malfoy_.

"What stopped you?" Harry asked. He wondered how he might've react if his rival had just suddenly jumped at him. He had a feeling he wouldn't have freaked out quite as much as he should have. It wasn't just Malfoy who had been making their fights so intense, these feelings couldn't have just come out of nowhere for Harry himself.

"Your eyes. I'm not Gryffindor, you know," Malfoy said, raising his head back up so he could look Harry in the eye, he shook his head a little "I'm not brave like that. Like you. I knew I'd never dare to kiss you."

"You just did," Harry reminded.

"You started it."

"You made me do it," Harry said. When he saw Malfoy's expression of slight guilt mixed with a strange pride he started to put pieces together. "That was your plan for today, wasn't it?" Harry asked with a smirk that clearly stated _'gotcha!'_

"Well I was just trying to get a reaction out of you, I didn't dare hope it would sort out this well. My 'plan' was to tingle your curiosity, if possible."

"You did," Harry said smiling.

They fell silent, just enjoying the new feeling of being close to each other. How come he had never thought something like this could be possible? When he thought of their fights - especially the latest ones - it felt like a miracle that nobody had noticed the abnormal tension, this unbelievable chemistry. Why hadn't _he_ noticed it? Harry felt his head was in a blissful state of mess. All he cared was that right now he felt unbelievably good with this person and that that was enough reason for him to - to what? Harry lifted his gaze from where it had been wandering around Malfoys neck.

"Malfoy?" The Slytherin seemed funnily interested in gazing at Harry's hair, but finally lowered his gaze.

"Mmh?"

Harry caught his eyes. "What happens next?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well, _Potter_ ... you could start calling me Draco, at least in private," the blonde muttered with a smile "and then I could try and find a sly and Slytherin enough way of asking you out."

"It's raining outside," Harry pointed out, beckoning at the window. And indeed it looked like the rain clouds he had been watching just minutes ago had already arrived to Hogwarts grounds and were pouring their content on unfortunate students trying to run as fast as they could to a shelter.

"Point taken. Maybe somewhere inside then?"

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy is asking me out," Harry said. He had a feeling he was grinning like a madman, "But yes, I'd like to go out with you somewhere inside."

"I can't believe Harry Potter is saying yes," Draco said, smiling a beautiful, gentle smile. Harry had never known Malfoy could look so happy. Suddenly the smile faltered.

"Uh oh...." Malfoy sounded worried.

"What?"

"I just remembered we're skipping McGonagall's detention...."

"Uh... right! No dates before that! We'd better get back...." Even the thought of what McGonagall's face would look like if he'd see them skipping a detention made Harry turn green and feel ill. Harry tried to step towards the door but felt strong arms capture him again.

"Always the virtuous Gryffindor, huh?" Draco said, sounding amused. There was that hungry look again in his eyes and Harry felt the arms that were trapping him between the stone wall and his new boyfriend tighten, "I have a feeling that I might need a little persuading before I'll consent to those six hundred unfinished _'I will not fight between classes's_...."

It's probably unnecessary to mention how utterly baffled Minerva McGonagall was when after a week or so after this detention she noticed that the two boys actually had stopped fighting between classes. She figured that Muggles did know something about detention after all.

**  
A/N:** _Reviews, critique and all that sort will be loved and answered! :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
